Missing You
by Thunderbee LFA
Summary: Bumblebee has been sad ever since Jazz's death. Now, after finding a piece of him, he's going to try to search for another Allspark fragment with Sam, no matter what stands in their way. Rated T for violance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers nor the characters. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Bumblebee was walking around in the new base. A new base the Autobots decided to make so the Decepticons won't find them if they weren't on a mission. It's located in the deepest part of a forest, the idea of making it underground kept them safe from animals. As he walked around, he looked in all the rooms and different parts of the base, liking the size of them. It was pretty big for an underground base. But something was missing and Bumblebee's been knowing it ever since 2008. It was his first best friend, Jazz. Ever since he was offlined by Megatron, Bumblebee's been gloomy and never felt like cruising with Sam. His doorwings went down as he remembered how much fun Jazz was back on Cybertron. The thoughts made him stop in the hall with him staring at the floor. Ironhide walked down the hall and noticed Bumblebee was just standing there.

"Bumblebee. I know it's hard for you to move on without Jazz, but we're going to need you on some of our missions." Ironhide gave him a smile. A smile didn't make the 'Bot any better and just made him feel worse.

"_If_ the Decepticons even have a plan." Bumblebee looked at Ironhide with a sigh. He started walking again, this time with a hurting spark. It would be hard for him to move on without one of his friends. Even if he has to, it wouldn't make a difference. He thought long and hard about that as he walked down to the main part of the base. Suddenly, the Autobot stopped again, seeing Arcee coming down.

"Hey, 'Bee." She said to him then noticed his sadness. "Having trouble moving on again?"

"Yeah. Ironhide said it would be better if I did. For some reason...I just can't. He was like an older brother to me." Bumblebee replied. Arcee felt sorry for him and patted his leg, a tiny smile was on her face.

"Well, it is getting in between you and your friends. I remember you were a kind, fun-loving and helpful 'Bot when you were around other Autobots. Now you're just depressed." She said, but he was still a bit sad. "Oh, and Chromia suggested something for you."

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked and started to look at her. The sadness started to make Arcee feel a bit down.

"She said that you may need to have fun at times. Maybe try going outside and cruise with Sam more often. You have other friends." She was going to give him a kiss on the cheek but she was way too short for that. She left to go help Ratchet, leaving Bumblebee alone again. Thinking about what Arcee said made him feel a bit better, at least for now. With a tiny bit of happiness, he went to help Ironhide finish the computer room. For being an Autobot who hates to lose his friends, he does cheer up quickly.

1:00 AM. Everybody was in recharge. They each got different rooms because they didn't finish the garage part of the base yet. Bumblebee was still awake, tired but awake. He was leaning against the wall in a empty room with Sideswipe, who was in recharge. He started to get a feeling that there was something waiting for him in Mission City. The curiosity of what might be there finally made him transform into vehicle mode. He drove to the main room and got on the elevator platform. It took him up to the surface as a door opened to let him up. He drove off the platform and went a mile to get to a city. The city would be pretty if there were some lights on. Bumblebee didn't want to cruise and raced to Mission City so he could rest. He went full speed to get to the city, pushing his engine to the limit. The loud roar of the engine was waking people up and making them look outside to see what was going on. It wasn't because of Bumblebee's need for speed, it was because of his urge to get there as fast as possible.

_C'mon, push it! I need to see why I'm having this feeling!_

His engine was starting to get hot, his transmission was getting hot, everything was getting hot. At one point, he had to stop and wait for everything to cool off. He was panting as he was on the shoulder lane. Wondering why they moved so far away from Mission City, he just rolled the rest of the way there. It took the Autobot three hours and a half to get to Mission City.

"Finally." He transformed into robot mode and walked to the building where Jazz got ripped in half. Without the feeling bothering him now, he closed his optics, wanting to go into recharge now.

"Bumblebee?" A voice asked. It caught Bumblebee's attention and made him look down, optics open. Infront of him was Sam.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" He asked. Sam sighed and looked at the top of the tall building.

"I felt sorry for Jazz, so I thought about visiting Mission City." Sam replied. Bumblebee had a bit of a happy expression for no reason at all as he stared at a spot on the sidewalk. ahe turned on his headlights to see what it was. They lit up a dark part of the sidewalk.

"Why are you smiling? Jazz is gone. Aren't you sad about that?" Sam asked but with one look at the sidewalk, he saw something shiny. Bumblebee went over to the sidewalk and picked the object up.

"It's the Pontiac logo Jazz had. How this didn't get thrown in the trash is beyond me." Bumblebee was very happy as energon tears fell down his face. He gave it to Sam, transformed and let's him in. Even if it would be another 187 miles back to the base, they were pretty happy to find a piece of Jazz.

"Hey, 'Bee. Think we can find another piece of the Allspark to bring Jazz back to life?" Sam asked his guardian, staring at the logo.

"Yeah. We could if we try hard enough." Bumblebee answered as he drove back to the new base.

_If we did find one and bring him back to life, it would be the best day of my life._

Thinking about that day made him revve his engine, hoping it will come soon.

To be continued...

(I'm thinking about making more chapters of this, but I'll let you guys decide if you want me to make more chapters or not.)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers nor the characters. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Sam was grinning as he stroked the logo with his index finger, feeling the scratches on it, while Bumblebee got on the expressway. They were both thinking about finding an Allspark fragment, but it was too early in the morning for that. They were tired enough to exit the expressway and find a place to sleep. A dark alley was nearby, which was a bad idea to Sam but it wasn't so bad to Bumblebee. He backed up into the alley and turned his engine off.

"Bumblebee, why on Earth would you pick a dark alley?" Sam asked, worried about someone trying to break into Bumblebee.

"Don't worry. Do you know anybody who would mess with a giant alien robot?" The 'Bot yawned and started to go into recharge.

"A giant alien robot that looks like a Camaro...An expensive Camaro at that." Sam replied then heard Bumblebee snoring a little. "C'mon, 'Bee!"

He gave up on trying to make Bumblebee drive somewhere else, let's his seat down and went to sleep. But not before putting the Pontiac logo in his left pants pocket.

5:50 PM. The two where still alseep, looking peaceful until someone came and saw Bumblebee. The man looked inside but the shadow of the apartment next to them was making it hard to see inside. Sam snapped awake when he heard the guy pick something up. He stomped down on the floorboard to make Bumblebee wake up.

"Bumblebee, wake up." He whispered. "Someone's outside. They're going to break in."

But he didn't wake up. Sam could only defend Bumblebee and himself. He unlocked the doors, knowing the guy heard it. The man went to the door and opened it, getting a surprise punch from Sam.

"Don't even dare." He said as he got out of Bumblebee, who was now awake. This was about to get ugly, not because the guy was bigger and stronger than Sam. it's because Bumblebee wasn't going to let Sam get hurt. He transformed, picked the guy up and glared at him. Sam looked outside and patted the Autobot's right leg.

"Uhhh, 'Bee. People can see you." He said as people stared at them. "Transform and get us outta here."

Bumblebee nodded and let's the guy go before transforming back into vehicle mode. Sam hopped in the driver seat then they took off, taking the expressway again. They relaxed a bit as they entered Texas. The sun was setting when they were halfway into Texas, making Bumblebee bored and decides to go northwest instead of east.

"Why are you going northwest? I thought we were going to the new base?" Sam asked, not realizing what Bumblebee wants to do.

"I'm not going back. Not now until I find an Allspark fragment and bring Jazz back online." He replied, not wanting to spend another three years without Jazz. Sam sighed and tried to figure out why Bumblebee still acted like a 16 year-old.

"Even if Optimus called you?" He asked again.

"Let me ask you this, Sam. Would you do the same if I was offline instead?" Bumblebee asked him instead of answering his question. Sam was speechless after that, knowing that he would do the same. After a minute, he replied,

"Yeah, I would do the same...It's not because my dad bought you...it's because your like a-" Sam stopped right there, not saying anything else.

"C'mon, Sam. Tell me. Pleeeeease?" Bumblebee asked nicely, sounding like a kid asking for something. Sam smiled at the voice Bumblebee made and replied,

"I'll tell you later."

1:27 AM. They entered into California. Bumblebee came here because he had another feeling. Going over the speed limit on the quiet streets, he knew this feeling was telling him about something. Sam was sleeping while Bumblebee raced down the street. Not even the engine made him wake up but the sound of police sirens did.

"Not again." Sam hid his face in his hands as Bumblebee slowed down.

"I was going 90 in a 50, wasn't I?" Bumblebee was embarrassed since this would be the tenth speeding ticket he got. But Sam would have to pay for it and he wasn't happy about this at all. He pulled over on a dirt road that had rocks in it. He noticed something different about the police car. There was no driver, the car was a Mustang Saleen, and the logo on the sides had the Decepticon logo in them. Bumblebee turned his engine off. Then the police car transformed into a robot when Bumblebee turned off his engine. Barricade chuckled and pulled his left fist back, ready to punch the Autobot. Sam was scared, not knowing why Bumblebee won't take off.

"You think you're so tough? Give me your best shot!" Bumblebee taunted Barricade. He quickly turned his engine back on and spun his tires, kicking up rocks and dirt onto Barricade before he raced down the street.

"Why you little pile of scrapmetal!" The Decepticon transformed and chased them. The young 'Bot was going as fast as he can, drifting on the turns even when Barricade stopped chasing them.

Hiding in the shadows a few miles down, Sideswipe saw Bumblebee getting chased by Barricade.

"Why can't he stay out of trouble?" He groaned and gave Optimus a call.

Back on the street, Bumblebee got some air as he was speeding on the hill. Sam landed back down in the driver seat when Bumblebee landed hard on the pavement.

"Bumblebee! Slow down! He's not chasing us anymore!" Sam shouted as he closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Do you not see the missiles behind us!" Bumblebee tried to keep some distance between him and the missiles. He was thinking fast on how to get rid of the missiles as they closed in. He spots a semi that was abandoned. Nobody was near him and the truck, giving him an idea. He lined himself up and made a sharp turn to dodge the truck and kept going down the street. The truck still had gasoline and exploded when the missiles hit it. Bumblebee and Sam were still near the truck when it exploded and sent them flying. They braced themselves until they stopped falling and were placed back on the street

"Are you OK?" Optimus asked them. He had gotten a call from Sideswipe, who had been spying on them this whole time, that they were in trouble.

"Yeah. Barricade was chasing us, until he launched two missiles at us." Sam got out of Bumblebee and saw Optimus' unhappy expression.

"I guess he got bored of chasing us." Bumblebee transformed and looked up at Optimus, giving him an innocent look.

"Why are you out here?" He questioned them. Sam reached into his left pants pocket and got the Pontiac logo out and showed it to him.

"This was the logo Jazz had. We found it on a sidewalk infront of the building he was killed on in Mission City. Bumblebee wanted to go find another Allspark fragment so he could bring Jazz back to life. I came along since I wanted to go with him. But this is for a good cause." He explained. Optimus took his time thinking about this and nodded. Without words, he transformed into vehicle mode and drove back to the base. Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other.

"I guess he understood." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Yeah." Sam watched Optimus leave, putting the Pontiac logo back in his pants pocket.

2:22 AM. Bumblebee was in the garage, at Sam's house, with Sam wiping the water off of him since it was raining outside.

"So, 'Bee. Should I ask why you want Jazz back so badly? I know he's a friend of yours but there's something else to it." Sam said as he wiped down the front of Bumblebee.

"Uhh, I've never told anyone this before..." He turned his tires left and right in an uncomfortable way. "Long before the war, I was a youngling who was abandoned. I didn't have anyone to take care of me and I was afraid to go find help because I whined too much. The only thing I could do was walk around with tears in my optics. After about five minutes of walking around, I bumped into someone, that someone was Jazz. He picked me up and gave me a smile. He told me to not cry anymore and that everything would be OK. I stopped crying and hugged his chest. Jazz patted me on the head and took me back to his place. Years after he found me, he always cared for me. Playing with me when he had free time, taking good care of me and watched as I grew up. Now that he's gone...it's like losing a father." Bumblebee finished his story. Sam was done drying him after he told his story.

"Wow. I feel very sorry for you, Bumblebee...Didn't the others help?" Sam sat down on a plastic lawn chair that was next to Bumblebee's right front fender.

"Yeah. They each took turns but didn't have the time to play with me. Jazz was the only one who had time for me." Bumblebee answered. He was starting to get comfortable again until he saw lightning. The two were not expecting a thunderstorm to come.

"Looks like you're with me for tonight, Sam." The 'Bot said to his buddy. Sam moved his chair and sat very close infront of Bumblebee with a smile.

"Remember what I was about to say eariler? Well, it's time to say it." He patted Bumblebee on the hood. "Yes. I would do the same for you. Not because my dad bough you. I would do it because you're like a little brother to me."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked with a very happy voice.

"Yeah. Even if you are an alien robot who destroyed half of my house two years ago." Sam leaned on Bumblebee then heard a whine coming from him. "Are you...crying?"

"Sorry. It's just...nobody actually thought of me as a little brother before." He answered, still crying in happiness. "I was waiting for you to say that."

An hour later, he had cried himself into recharge. Sam was waiting for that to happen so he could sleep, still leaning on Bumblebee like he was a pillow.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

What you've all been waiting for! Chapter 3 is finally here!

I do not own Transformers nor the characters. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

7:30 AM. Bumblebee was moaning Jazz's name in his sleep. A terrifying memory of Jazz's death woke him up with the help of loud thunder. He was gasping and heard Sam snoring on his hood. What he saw was the worst nightmare he ever had. It was more like a bad memory than a nightmare with Megatron killing his friends back on Cybertron. He kept thinking about it without trying to stop remembering the war on his home planet. Then a good memory came, making him more relaxed. He was dozing off into recharge, this time his dream was more peaceful but it wouldn't be like that for long. For some reason he couldn't go into recharge without having a terrible nightmare and it was making him stressed out. There was no choice but to wait for Sam to wake up.

_Megatron putting most Autobots offline, the Decepticons defeating NEST in a canyon and me being pinned down...Why am I even having these nightmares?_

There was no answer to why he was having them, he was having a very hard time with them. He started to think of another place to search for the Allspark fragment, then the garage door came up. It was just Ironhide, standing outside in the rain.

"Are you OK?" He asked, sounding a bit worried. Bumblebee shivered a bit and lets out a sigh.

"I just keep having nightmares for no reason. At one point I'm having a peaceful dream next thing I know the Autobots were being defeated. They were just...horrible." The young 'Bot shivered some more. Ironhide nodded a bit, understanding about the nightmares.

"I kept having them the year after Megatron was put offline. They were like visions of some kind. The relief is most of them never came true except for the part where Megatron came back online." Ironhide closed his optics, still worried. Bumblebee turned his wheels left and right while thinking about what Ironhide just said.

"Well, maybe we'll find an Allspark fragment. I bet it's somewhere out there, waiting for us to find it like the Pontiac logo." There was a lot of confidence in Bumblebee's voice.

"Oh. That logo you found...I took it off of Jazz when I picked him up. I was going to give it to you but it fell out of my hand and I couldn't find it." Ironhide explained. It didn't matter to Bumblebee though, he thought it was nice of Ironhide to give him a piece of Jazz.

"You knew how I felt about Jazz's death, didn't you?" He asked, surprised about Ironhide's kindness. "I never knew you had a soft side Ironhide."

"Yeeeeah. I need to go now. If you're in danger and need help, don't hesitate to call us. We're family and we have each other's backs. Don't forget that." Ironhide did have a soft side, but he never showed it because he was named "Ironhide" for a reason. He puts the garage door down before transforming into vehicle mode and driving back to base. Bumblebee was thinking about what Ironhide said about the logo. He suddenly went into recharge and had a dream without having a nightmare so far.

11:00 AM. In the garage, Sam was awake and refreshed while Bumblebee was full of energy and wanted to go search for a fragment.

"C'mon, Sam. I want to bring Jazz back as soon as possible. A little rain won't hurt us besides there shouldn't be any Decepticons out. Let's go already!" He complained like a little kid wanting to go to a candy store. Sam was standing infront of him, trying to hear what the weather man was saying on the radio as Bumblebee complained some more. He looked over his shoulder with a look that clearly said "You're getting annoying". Of course, he could let the 'Bot go out in the drizzling rain. Then again, Bumblebee wouldn't be careful on the dangerous wet roads because of his dream to bring Jazz back. He just gave him a sigh when he thought about Bumblebee racing on the roads. Bumblebee groaned and continued to complain

"Quit trying to be a protective brother...I know you want me alive, but c'mon. What if Megatron is searching for a fragment too? It would be a disaster if he found one already."

"Bumblebee, for once, shut up." Sam grumbled his sentence. It was the wrong thing to say to an Autobot who is young. The saddened 'Bot transformed into robot mode, standing on his hands and knees, then looked at Sam with puppy dog eyes. This time his feelings were hurt. It showed clearly in his optics and Sam felt bad for him. He stroked Bumblebee's right cheek.

"I'm sorry, 'Bee. You were getting annoying. _Very_ annoying." He apologized. Bumblebee shrugged, chortling a bit. It wasn't the first time someone told him to shut up, it was something he was use to. He looked out the window and asked,

"Do you think we'll find an Allspark fragment?" Bumblebee wasn't certain about his adventure. It might leave them empty handed or it'll be worth all the driving. Either way, the journey was going to be long.

"I don't think we can. I know we can." Sam smiled at his friend. "Now get ready. We're going to continue our search."

Somewhere underwater near Alaska, the Decepticon base was quiet since nobody had any orders for tracking the Autobot's new base. Megatron was planning something that'll ruin Bumblebee's dream of bringing Jazz back to life. He planned to track Bumblebee until he finds a fragment of the Allspark. Starscream growled at the idea of just doing nothing but planning.

"Can't you do something that's worth doing? Let's go destroy a city so the Autobots will come out of hiding. You're doing nothing but wasting precious time." He was tapping his right foot on the metal floor, making a loud tapping noise and it was irritating Megatron. He was about to beat Starscream up again, but all he did was turn around and gave the mech a glare that would make the Constructicons quiver in fear.

"You're testing my patience, Starscream. If you say something like that again, I'll rip out your vocal processor!" He snarled then punched Starscream in the face without warning. "Go make yourself useful and help Soundwave locate the Autobot or else!"

Starscream rubbed his face and groaned as he did what Megatron ordered. He mumbled something about Megatron when he was in the hallway, it would've gotten him in trouble if one of the Decepticons heard him.

2:00 PM. The storm was gone, making it possible for Sam and Bumblebee to continue their adventure. There was one tiny problem, they got stuck in traffic on the highway. A traffic reporter mentioned it being heavy and they forgot about it. Sam moaned as he sunk into the driver seat a bit while watching the other cars rolling and stopping. Just so nobody would be suspicious about him and Bumblebee, he had his hands on the steering wheel.

"This is going to be a waste of time." Sam sighed, still watching the traffic moving very slowly like snails trying to move up a tree. Bumblebee came up with an idea. The lane they were in stopped completely and it gave him a chance to do something. He opened his driver side door, ejected Sam out, transformed into robot mode, and picked Sam up. He carefully stepped over to the grass and started walking. Instead of calling the police, the people who were stuck in traffic were very jealous.

"Bumblebee, what ever happened to blending in?"

"Don't worry, Sam. They've seen me and the others on the news so it really doesn't matter." Bumblebee kept walking until he saw a huge accident. It was a pile up and one of the cars was upside down. Everybody was alright and nobody was in the upside down car. Bumblebee was relieved when he didn't see any injured people and kept walking past the accident. Everybody, including the cops, where watching as Bumblebee stepped over a tow truck.

"Don't mind me. I'm just getting out of traffic." The 'Bot walked past the group of cops and people. When he was on the other side of the accident and back on the lane he was in, he puts Sam down, transforms into vehicle mode, and opens the driver side door for his pal. Sam did a facepalm before getting back in.

"What am I going to do with you, 'Bee?" He closed the door and puts his seatbelt back on.

"You gotta admit though, that was a good idea." A chuckle escaped from Bumblebee. Sam just shook his head at him, knowing that wasn't the best idea but at least they weren't stuck in traffic anymore.

"Hey. It could've been us, Sam. You know I wouldn't forgive myself if I got you injured." Bumblebee said as he drove to the new Autobot base, which was miles away. While they went back to base, they didn't notice the two jets up above.

"I hope you're right about this plan, Thundercracker. If it fails, Megatron will rip our sparks out." Starscream was unhappy about going out on a mission when he had other things to do. Thundercracker was snickering at him for being so doubtful.

"C'mon, Starscream. We're here to spy on the Autobot, not complain." He kept a close optic on Bumblebee. Sure, it was going to be easy to follow the 'Bot since he's a golden yellow that stands out like a sore thumb.

Sam still couldn't believe Bumblebee transformed infront of all those people, including the cops. It was something they'll regret, though Bumblebee will mostly regret it.

_Why can't he be serious about hiding and blending in?_

He laid back into the seat while watching airplanes fly by them. A guy in a blue Mustang drove up to them on the side. Same noticed the guy in quickly puts his hands on the steering wheel.

"Great timing." Bumblebee whispered to Sam.

"Be quiet." Sam whispered and gave him a nice little kick in the door. The guy was snickering at them.

"Did you know Camaros were so eight years ago? You can't beat me in that." He mocked the two then laughed. Sam's grip started to get tight on the steering wheel when the guy kept taunted them. Bumblebee revved his engine at Sam, almost like he was asking him if he could race the guy. It wouldn't be a good choice but the Mustang owner did mock his friend. Sam nodded. It was going to be a decision he wouldn't make again. Bumblebee was going faster and unexpectly goes all out when the road was straight. Sam was clinging onto the seat for dear life, hoping Bumblebee doesn't run off the road while going 137 miles per hour. The guy in the Mustang was beside them and started slamming Bumblebee, but the young Autobot wasn't in the mood for that and slams him back. As the fight for the lead was going on, they didn't see the turn except for Sam.

"LOOK OUT!" It was too late for the warning as the two ran off the highway and start falling into the woods. Everybody screamed until they hit the ground. Bumblebee was on his right side while Sam was getting out of him. The two were alright but they weren't sure about the guy in the blue Mustang. It was upside down, rocking while it was...moaning. Bumblebee transformed and saw Sam go towards the Mustang.

"No! It's a-" The Mustang transformed and grabbed Sam when Bumblebee tried to get his buddy away from it.

"Surprised to see me? I knew you wouldn't notice me and it's all thanks to a device that temporarily changes my color." Barricade smirked as his color turned back to normal.

"I thought you were too ashamed to fight me when you fled, coward." Bumblebee glared at the Decepticon with a very hateful look. Barricade chuckled then laughed at him, making his grip tighter and tighter on Sam. Starscream and Thundercracker landed behind Bumblebee with evil smirks.

"Actually, we thought of using you as a punching bag. For your insect over there, let's just say he wouldn't last a nano klick with us." Thundercracker aimed his null ray at the back of Bumblebee's head. This was becoming a huge problem, even for Bumblebee. He balled his hands into fists when Thundercracker got closer to his left audio sensor. "If you surrender and tell us where the Autobots are, we _might _let you live. If you refuse, the boy gets crushed from Barricade putting pressure on him. Just imagine. Refusing to tell us the location of the Autobot base and seeing your friend get crushed each minute. Seeing him slowly d-"

"SHUT UP!" Bumblebee's right hand transformed into his plasma cannon. He swiftly turned around and shot Thundercracker in the chest. The Seeker fell down while Starscream grabs Bumblebee by his head. The Autobot was struggling when he was lifted off his feet. This time, he went too far and wished Optimus was with him when they were on the highway.

_This is it...We're done for_

To be continued...

* * *

I think I kinda rushed this one. Oh well.


End file.
